Ginny's Heart
by sarahw1984
Summary: A romance told from Ginny's POV. Can't say too much about it at the moment as the plot may change along the way...
1. Reflecting On The Summer

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.   
  
***   
  
When was he going to notice me?   
  
I'd fancied him since I first saw him on Platform Nine and Three Quarters and that was four years ago! Oh, of course, he was my friend and all that but I wanted more. I mean, I know he wears glasses but is he really that blind?! He spends all his time moping around after Cho. Can't he see that he's on to a no-hoper there and that he should like me?   
  
It was the beginning of my fourth year at Hogwarts. Everyone else was in the Gryffindor common room exchanging summer holiday gossip. I, on the other hand, was sat on my bed in the girls' dormitory thinking about Harry. He'd gone to stay with his aunt and uncle at the beginning of summer but then, when Dumbledore decided it was safe, he came to stay with us. It should've been wonderful. Most girl's would give their right arm (or any assortment of limbs) to have the boy they fancy stay in their house for a whole month. But I'm not most girls and Harry Potter is certainly not most boys.   
  
At first he was really subdued. Who could blame him? You-Know-Who was back and everyone was terrified. But after about a week he livened up a bit. I'd love to be optimistic here and say it was because of me but I think it was due to him being a boy and, basically, not wanting to let our Ron see that he possesses such things as feelings. He spent most of the time practicing Quidditch (using a golf ball) with Ron, Fred and George in the orchard so I didn't see that much of him. Except at meal times, of course. I was such an idiot! I kept dropping things, spilling things, putting my elbows in my plate. He must know that I like him from the way I acted around him (even if it was unintentional) so why isn't he doing anything about it?   
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't here Hermione come into the room.   
  
"Ginny... Are you OK?"   
  
I looked up, startled. "Erm, yes. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"Well, you haven't come down to see everyone today and you were very quiet on the train and... And... Oh, Ginny, it's Harry, isn't it?" Hermione looked at me pityingly.   
  
I flushed red. "I don't know what you mean, Herm."   
  
"Oh, come on! It's so obvious you like him! I honestly think Harry's the only one who doesn't know!" she smiled, "Don't let it get you down, Gin. I know he liked Cho for the last year or so but it is possible to like more than one person."   
  
"What are you getting at?"   
  
"I'm saying that I think he'd say yes if you were to ask him out sometime."   
  
I smiled at her. "Really? You really think that?"   
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Look, there's going to be another Yule Ball this year. I know it's a while off but why don't you, when the time comes, ask him to go with you. I'm sure he'll say yes."   
  
"OK. But on one condition."   
  
"What?"   
  
"That you ask Ron."   
  
Hermione grinned shyly at me and left the room, leaving me alone with my - now much happier - thoughts.


	2. Question Popping And The Yule Ball

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.   
  
***   
  
The next couple of months passed so quickly I barely noticed them. Despite You-Know-Who being back, everything seemed the same as ever. McGonagall was still strict, Snape was still nasty, Dobby was still weird, Fred and George were still losing house points left, right and centre... Nothing had changed at Hogwarts.   
  
It was December now. We were eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Dumbledore spoke up. "The Yule Ball will be held two weeks tonight. Obviously, you are expected to bring partners. I fully acknowledge that none of you will get any work done over the next fortnight what with the excitement of you all inviting each other... but never mind. Dress robes are expected to be worn. I think that is all? Yes. Well then, enjoy your breakfast!"   
  
***   
  
That evening I was sat in the Gryffindor common room when Neville came over and sat by me.   
  
"Um... Ginny?"   
  
"Yes, Neville?"   
  
"I was wondering, well, since I went to the Yule Ball with you last year, well, er, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me again...? Please?" Neville was a very interesting shade of scarlet by this time.   
  
"Oh... Erm... Look, Neville, I'm really sorry but I'm kind of going to ask someone else and..."   
  
"Harry, I suppose." he said wryly.   
  
I turned crimson. "Um..."   
  
"It's OK, Ginny. Everyone knows how you feel about him. Well, everyone except Harry that is! Anyway, I'll see you around..." With that, Neville got up and walked off. Presumably to hunt for Trevor the Toad.   
  
I felt pretty bad. Last year, I'd only gone with Neville because Harry hadn't asked me and, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to go. I was only in Third Year then, you see. I hoped he wasn't too upset.   
  
But then all thoughts of Neville Longbottom were flung out of my mind by the appearance of Harry in the portrait hole. He'd grown taller over the holidays and become more muscular. He was so handsome... He looked around the room, saw me and smiled.   
  
Please come over, please come over, please come over I kept thinking over and over again.   
  
He came over.   
  
"Hey, Ginny!" He grinned at me.   
  
"Hiya Harry." I smiled back. Right, I thought, take a deep breath and -   
  
"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me, Gin?"   
  
I snapped out of my trance-like state mid deep breath. "What?" I gasped.   
  
"I said, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He looked as nervous as I felt.   
  
"Of course I would, Harry." I said shyly.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"OK. Well, should I meet you in the common room at about half-seven on the night and then we'll walk down to the Great Hall together?"   
  
"Yeah, that's fine."   
  
"Alright then. Well, I have to go now to do some homework so I guess I'll see you later then, Gin."   
  
"See you later..."   
  
I was on cloud nine. Harry Potter had asked me, Ginny Weasley, to the Yule Ball. He must really, honestly like me if he asked me himself, instead of just saying yes to me... Ooh! Now I had to decide what to wear!   
  
***   
  
That fortnight was the fastest fortnight of my life. I'd been saving my money and, over the summer, I'd owl-ordered gorgeous sparkling emerald green dress robes with matching strappy shoes. I was piling my hair up on top of my head with silver and green hair jewels, and wearing silver and emerald earrings with a matching necklace. A shimmery wash of green eyeshadow, some black mascara, sheer pink lip-gloss and I was perfect, if I do say so myself.   
  
Hermione didn't need to ask Ron as he asked her himself - clearly he'd learnt from last years Viktor Krum disaster.   
  
On the night of the Ball I came down from the girls' dormitories with Hermione, who looked sensational in pale gold, to meet Harry and Ron who were both waiting for us in the common room. I saw Harry look up and stare when I walked in. I don't think he could believe his eyes. I know I sound horribly vain but I just looked so different to all the other times he'd seen me I don't think he honestly could believe what he was seeing.   
  
"You look great, Ginny." He murmured.   
  
"Thanks." I blushed. "You look nice too."   
  
We hardly spoke on our way down to the Great Hall. I knew that if I opened my mouth then the only sound that would come out would be a horrible squeak.   
  
It was a magical evening. I know that sounds so clichéd but it was true. We ate and talked and danced and it was amazing. I was so crazy about him it hurt. All I wanted was to do was hug him and kiss him and... Oh, it was lovely!   
  
It was about half-eleven. We were slow-dancing together, my head on his shoulder, his arms around my waist, when Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson came up next to us.   
  
"What did you do, Potter?" Sneered Malfoy, "Pay her to come with you? I mean, you couldn't get a girl any other way and we all know she needs the money!"   
  
Pansy collapsed into sniggering giggles.   
  
I felt Harry tense in my arms. "Just ignore them." I whispered, "Let it go."   
  
"Whispering sweet nothings, Weasel?" Smirked Pansy.   
  
"Well, nothing's all she can afford." Malfoy muttered.   
  
"Get lost, Malfoy. I'm warning you..." Harry growled.   
  
"You are warning me, Potter? Not a very good idea I have to say. Especially since I know the exact reason you invited the little Weasel here..."   
  
"Shut it, Malfoy! Ignore him, Gin. He doesn't know what he's talking about."   
  
"Oh, I think I do, Potter... Cho Chang said she didn't want to go with you because it was too soon after Diggory and you couldn't even get the next best thing so you went after Weasel..." Malfoy grinned triumphantly at the pair of us.   
  
Harry said nothing.   
  
Pansy looked down at me. "And it is true, Weasel. Ask any of the girls." With that the two of them walked off to the other Slytherins.   
  
I was on the verge of tears. "Harry, is that true? You only asked me because Cho wouldn't go with you?"   
  
"Look, Ginny, I did ask Cho first and she did say no. But I didn't just ask you because I couldn't get anyone else like Malfoy said. I do like you and I respect you and I -"   
  
"But you'd rather have Cho." I finished for him. "It's been a nice night, Harry, but I don't want to be someone you're settling for, OK? I'll see you in the morning." And I turned on my heel and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.


	3. A Surprise In Store

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.  
  
***  
  
A/N: A very short chapter but it is necessary that this short piece stands alone.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong with the little Weasel?" I recognised that sneer at once.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy." I growled, hurriedly wiping the tears from my face. "You've caused enough trouble for one night."  
  
"Dear me, Weasel, I haven't caused any trouble. Potter caused the trouble for himself. I just happened to point it out."  
  
I turned on Malfoy. I was fuming. Question upon angry question poured out of me. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy? What the hell have you got against me? Or against Harry? Why were you so determined to split us up in there?"  
  
"Isn't that rather obvious...?" Malfoy murmured.  
  
I hadn't realised how close he was to me. He leaned in towards me. He was going to kiss me. His face was mere millimeters from mine. He brushed his lips over mine and then pulled away. He didn't smile. He just gave me a look. The kind that's impossible to describe.  
  
Then he turned and headed back to the ballroom. Not looking back at me once. 


	4. Wanting More

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

It's been a long time, I know. I've had a lot going on in my life and basically I completely forgot about this site. I returned the other day and realized I had left a story unfinished. Since I now have my sights firmly set on becoming a professional writer I want to practice as much as possible when I'm not doing my 'real' work so my aim is to pick up where I left off and practice by writing fan fictions again.

So here goes nothing as I continue with Ginny's Heart.

**DISCLAIMER**

I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**WANTING MORE**

I walked back up to the Gryffindor common room in a daze. What had just happened? I knew that Malfoy had just kissed me. I knew that. But why had my legs turned to jelly? Why had my brain turned to cotton wool? And why had my stomach turned into a butterfly house?

I couldn't be attracted to Malfoy. Not to that little slimebucket. I was in love with Harry. I _knew_ I was in love with Harry.

The problem was that I knew that Harry did not feel the same. He may like me, but if Cho Chang changed her mind he'd be off like a shot. I couldn't allow anything to happen between me and him or I'd get hurt. Not that I wouldn't get hurt if anything were to happen between me and Mal-

-What was I thinking? _Nothing_ would ever happen between me and Malfoy! That moment back there was just him teasing, trying to make me like him. And it hadn't worked. It hadn't.

That night I couldn't sleep, my head was too full of Malfoy. As everyone came back from the ball, giggling and whispering, I pretended to be well away. Eventually the noise of gossiping girls was replaced by the sound of soft snores. I decided to go for a walk.

I got dressed and left the dorm and the common room behind me. I didn't care about getting caught. I didn't even know where I was going. It was as if my feet were carrying me with a mind of their own.

Suddenly there was a shape up ahead of me.

Filch.

I tried to duck into the shadows but it was too late. I'd been seen. I felt a pair of strong hands on my arms.

'Well, well, well. The Weasel's out of bed. Naughty girl.'

That's when I realized it wasn't Filch at all, but Malfoy, also out for a late night stroll.

I also realized that he still had his hands on my arms and that my back was against the cool stone wall. 'What do you want, Malfoy?'

'I wasn't tired so I decided to go for a walk. When I saw you out of bed I wondered if it had anything to do with our encounter. I had to find out.'

'Like you have any effect on when I go to bed, Malfoy.' I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

Malfoy smirked at me, 'I'd like to think I could do.'

He was going to kiss me again. I waited with bated breath for the brush of his lips against mine, the same teasing, tantalizing taste of him that I had had before. He moved in slowly, so I could feel his breath on my face. As his lips met mine he kissed me hard. I was pushed up against the wall as his arms slid around my waist. His tongue slid into my mouth as his hands moved across my body. My hands were clutching his hair, caressing his face as my tongue returned his invitation.

And then suddenly it was over. We stood together, our faces close, breathing hard.

'Ginny, I'm sorry. I can't...' With that, Malfoy turned and fled up the corridor.

All I could do was watch him go.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So there you go. Please remember that I haven't looked at this story for about two or three years so, I can't even remember where I was originally going with it! Hopefully this chapter of pure fluff will fuel my ideas!


End file.
